


New Pet - Phan

by JulienneJc



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulienneJc/pseuds/JulienneJc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Dan goes to see Jule and Jaelin's new pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Pet - Phan

"Babe is that you?" Dan called out with curiosity into the silent house, standing in the kitchen. "Oh hey!" A smile formed as his perspective spotted Phil.

"Hey!" Phil replied as he drops the bags of new food onto the counter carelessly. As Dan was about to give Phil a welcome home kiss on the cheek, Phil darted away.

"Come on let's go!" Phil yelled excitedly, skipping to the stairs.

"Wot?" Dan froze like a statue in confusion. 

"Jule got a pet! Come on!" Phil called back as his feet trot down the stairs.

"How the hell did Jule got a pet? I thought we're not allowed to have any?" Dan replied in the middle of stepping down the first flight of stairs.

"I don't know, she can be very manipulative." Phil suggested as he stands in the middle of the threshold. "Come on slow poke!" He smiled facing an annoyed Daniel.

"There's not even a hurry, you spoon!" Dan smirked back. 

"Yes there is!" Phil darted into the hallway. His little giggles could be heard by the very left behind Dan still inside their flat.

******

Outside in the hallway, Phil and Dan navigated to the door that sealed Jule's and Jaelin's apartment. Dan gracefully started to knock but Phil had other plans. He opened the door and walked right in.

"Dude!" Dan whispered in spite. 

"Hey! Close the door behind ya!" Jule called out to the unexpected guests. The guests simply did so and proceeded to intrude until they where in the lounge. 

"Hey!" Phil chirped with a partly-half annoyed Dan behind him.

"Hey!" Jule smiled back, getting up from the kitchen counter's chair she was sitting in. "So, he's over there, sleeping on the sofa." 

"Hi." Dan greeted a cheif Jaelin in the kitchen.

"What? Oh, hi. You guys are here." Jaelin noticed the now full apartment and return to her cooking once more. Phil slowly crept toward the brand new friend as Jule sat on the sofa across from the sandy fox.

"AWW, he's so adorable!" Phil gleed, hovering over it. "I want to hug him and rub him all over my body!

Dan ignored Phil's second comment and continue what he was about to say. "He is really cute."

"Can I pat him?" Phil asked.

"Um, I'll wait until he wakes up. He might get angry and bite you because well, a stranger just woke me up and now I'm mad. He should get to know you before you try. Sorry...." Dan went to sat next to Jule. After the silence took place and only the sizzling of cooking could be heard, Dan spoke up.

"What's his name?"

"Well, I wanted to name him Devon...." Jule stated.

"No." Jaelin said sternly coming around the kitchen counter, leaving the kitchen a bit.

"But Jj wouldn't allow me, so.... Guess what I named it!" Jule excitedly asked.

Dan mind went blank. "Uhhhuh.... Michael?"

"No."

"Rex?"

"No."

"Dennis?"

"No."

"Well, what other crushes do you have?" He laughed. "Phil?"

"No." Jule laughed back shaking my head.

"Did you named it, Phil!?" Phil, himself question eagerly.

"No, not Phil." Jule calmly spoke. Phil's face went sad. "His name is!!!! Drum roll!"

"You named him Drum Roll?" 

"Nooo! Why would I name him Drum Roll?"

"Because you love naming things nouns! Plant?! Stop-Sign?! Toothbrush?!" Dan joked.

"Those are all lovely names, especially for chickens!"

"I like the name Plant!" Phil added. "Plant. Plant is a good name to name a child." Jule nodded her head, liking the name.

"Oh god. We are not naming our child Plant!" 

"What about Toothbrush?" Phil joked, not actually wanting to name it that but to annoy Dan some more. Dan shook his head and proceeded to smile.

"So, what is the fox's name?"

"Its.... WINSTON!" Jule shouted, flailing her arms about. Phil's eyes lit up.

"Winston! I always wanted a friend named Winston!" Phil shouted in joy. With all this shouting, it startled Winston awake.

"Guys, you just woke him up!" Dan laughed at the two's performance. 

"Can I pat him now?" Phil question as he had a starring contest with the alarmed Winston.


End file.
